Karl's email
------------ Forwarded Message ------------ Date: Wednesday, October 26, 2005 2:01 PM -0400 From: Karl Sjogren To: MShernell Smith Cc: Jahanzeb A Sherwani , Avni Jhunjhunwala , "Bruce B. Burnett" Subject: Re: Important Request from Shernell: Pakistan Earthquakes SARC is hosting a mini-activities fair today and tomorrow from 4:30-6:30 in Wean Commons. You're welcome to setup shop to solicit for donations. I've CCed our Homecoming chair, Avni, so that you can get in touch with her. Also, we're also hosting the Homecoming Chili Cookoff this Saturday; you're welcome to setup there as well (we'll be able to make an announcement to the crowd). Outside of SARC, I'm on the E-board of Greek Council. We're always looking for new initiatives to involve the Greek community. If you'd like our help with the logistics of any event, please let us know. I've also CCed the Greek Council President, Bruce Burnett, on this email. As for the Candlelight Vigil, can I get more information on the logistics? I can talk to Alumni Relations about including it in the Homecoming program. Best, -Karl On 10/24/05, MShernell Smith wrote: > Hi All: > > The following is a list of needs from the Pakistan students organizing > Earthquake awareness events on campus. I have forwarded you this > information because you may be able to provide them with information in > order to make their ideas work. They would like to coordinate some things > with Interfaith organizations, Homecoming weekend, service organizations > and CARE. If you can help in anyway, please contact me and or Jahanzeb > Sherwani. > > Thanks! > > mss > > ******** > A summary of what we've been doing, and what we'd like to do, up on the > following webpage: > > > > ************ > > One specific project that they would like to coordinate is a candlelight > vigil on campus this weekend. I think that connecting with the interfaith > groups on campus would be a great point to begin. > > > Candlelight vigil > Need OK from admin > Coordinated with more than 18 Universities in the US, including UT Austin > (http://studentorgs.utexas.edu/paksa/candle.php), MIT > (http://web.mit.edu/paksmit/www/), Harvard, Wellesley, Tufts, Brandeis, > Rutgers, Columbia, Cornell, Berklee, Hampshire, Dartmouth, NYU, ... > Preferably held on homecoming weekend > Integrated into homecoming program > Need help with: > Permission - can we do it on homecoming weekend? > Publicity - on campus, and off-campus, through as many organizations as > possible > Logistics - need help to set it up, get candles, etc. > Content - need short presentation on the disaster, short speeches by CMU > admin speakers, interfaith speakers > Press coverage - need wide publicity of the event after it's happened > > > > > *********************************** > M. Shernell Smith > Coordinator of Student Development > Housefellow for New House > Carnegie Mellon University > 1060 Morewood Avenue > Pittsburgh, PA 15213-3890 > 412-268-9510 (phone) > 412-268-8346 (fax) > mssmith@andrew.cmu.edu -- Karl Sjogren Decision Sciences + Human-Computer Interaction Carnegie Mellon University ---------- End Forwarded Message ----------